


holy

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im so sorry, wow this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry this is so bad ogmgod</p></blockquote>





	holy

tyler has nice fingers, josh thinks. pianist fingers, artist's fingers. cuts and scratches from playing and creating and bitten down fingernails from late nights. 

when they drag down his body, outlining every crevice, bump, scar, josh's stomach flutters. tyler looks up at josh through thick eyelashes, hands firm on his hips, and giggles. josh is staring down at him, mouth ajar, taking in a breath at every movement tyler makes. 

tyler hums under his breath as his fingers dip under josh's waistband, guiding his shorts down his thighs. his hand brushes the tattoo of his name engraved in his holy body, and he lovingly presses it with his thumb. josh moans.

tyler admires josh's cock in his hands, worships josh; on his knees before him. he places a kiss to josh's head, and splays his tongue over his shaft. his thin fingers move to grip josh's thighs, digging his fingertips into the muscle. he takes the tip of josh's length in his mouth, pretty lips soaked with saliva, and moans when he feels josh's fingers card through his hair. 

josh twists his fingers in tyler's locks, eyes hooded as he gazes at tyler, following the slow movements of his mouth.

tyler presses his tongue up against josh's cock, swallowing around him, making josh buck up into his throat. tyler groans at that, shuffling his thighs awkwardly, trying desperately to quell the burn in his lap.

he pulls off of josh with an obscene 'pop', spit-slicked lips dripping. josh takes the chance to grasp tyler's jaw in his hand and tilt his head upwards. 

tyler stares up at josh, eyes glazed with lust, eagerly awaiting josh's cock in his mouth again.

josh swallows and licks his bottom lip. "good boy."

tyler flushes red and squirms again, eyes still locked on josh's when josh releases his grip.

tyler subconsciously copies josh, tongue dragging out over his lip, before taking josh in his mouth again. 

he drags his fingers over josh's thighs, introducing a bit of teeth against josh's length, making josh bite his lip and jerk his hips forward. tyler whimpers and swallows, once, twice, three times, making josh yank his hair and fuck up into his mouth.

tyler releases his grip on josh's thigh to shove a hand in between his legs, grinding up against himself. josh couldn't care less at this point, feeling the familiar heat of his orgasm building in his abdomen. 

"doing so well, kitten, so well," he praises, scratching his nails gently against tyler's scalp.

with that, tyler bobs his head up and down, up and down, and josh swears he's in heaven. he ruts up into the friction tyler creates, throwing his head back against the wall and gritting his teeth.

"you gonna swallow for me, baby boy?" josh coos, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he glances down at tyler.

tyler has his hand shoved into his sweatpants, rolling his hips up against his palm. his eyes open wide at josh's question. he nods frantically, like josh just offered to fuck him.

josh tightens his grip on tyler's hair and fucks tyler's mouth, pretty lips all fucked out. josh's hips roll in jagged movements as his orgasm hits, coming into tyler's mouth.

tyler waits for josh to finish, making sure every last drop hits his tongue. josh pulls out slowly, spit sticking to tyler's lips. 

tyler swallows happily, opening his mouth wide at josh to show him.

"what a good boy," josh manages, running his fingers through tyler's hair. 

tyler moans in his throat, and looks up at josh. "daddy, what about me?"

"you want daddy to get you off?" josh smirks.

tyler nods, "yes daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so bad ogmgod


End file.
